


Loose Change

by spicytofuuuu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Background GingerRose, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, HEA, Hand Jobs, Magic Fingers, Reylo - Freeform, Sibling Love, Single Brain Cell Sharing, Vaginal Fingering, based on a prompt, chaotic siblings, idiots to lovers, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytofuuuu/pseuds/spicytofuuuu
Summary: "I ate your pizza. It was a desperate move. I'm sorry. Not proud of myself. Here is $4."An Oh-My-God-They-Were-Roommates, They-Have-One-Single-Shared-Brain-Cell fic.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 52
Kudos: 292





	Loose Change

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically the [Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/spicytofuuuu/status/1281373048868765697?s=20) but on AO3.

⭐️ You can’t blame the decisions you made while you're hungry, especially when your typically silent roommate texts you about them...

⭐️ She really was running late to work, and she didn't want to just steal his food without compensating him. Even if it meant that she had to pay him in Canadian dollars.

⭐️ She’s been trying not to crush on said roommate for the past two months. Why did he have to make this harder?

⭐️ Meanwhile, Ben has _not_ been trying not to crush on his hot roommate. And his sister is a menace.

⭐️ Rey is tired of working the night shift. It was the only thing available after graduation, so she shouldn’t be complaining. But she’s tired. She’s tired of not having a proper social life, of never seeing her friends (and perhaps one roommate). She’s tired of being tired.

⭐️ But coming home to a surprise...that sure lifts her mood. Even though he _obviously_ made too much.

⭐️ Ben doesn't know why it took him so many tries to figure out how to share pancakes with his roommate. He’d _almost_ whipped out his calligraphy set, too. Why is he like this?

⭐️ She never said anything about the pancakes. Which is fine. He doesn’t expect her to. So when he comes home later that night to find this...he’s at a loss for words. 1) It’s unexpected. 2) It’s delicious. 3) Is that a heart?

⭐️ They’ve never really talked to each other before, but that can change.

⭐️ She’s cackling at the nurse’s station for five straight minutes, Ben’s cute. Yeah. He’s cute.

⭐️ They start talking to each other more. Their conversations begin to change from exclusively revolving around their joint living situation to something a little more friendly.

⭐️ Definitely more friendly.

⭐️ You know what doesn’t make your crush on your hot roommate any easier? Seeing him practically naked. How does he have time to work out anyway? Also, it’s almost impossible to ignore the silhouette in his boxer briefs. If that’s _soft_ , what does it look like _**hard**_?

⭐️ Rey isn't the only one spiraling. Ben is too— even though he's pretty sure that he didn't break any laws. He would know. What’s with these incidents? They went 3 months without any. It’s as if the universe is trying to tell them something.

⭐️ She won’t respond to his texts. She won’t pick up his calls. He knows she’s upset, he can hear her pacing around her room, screams muffled. There’s only one way to talk to her...

⭐️ Thirty minutes later, he notices the note. He’ll make her a thousand pancakes if she wants him to.

⭐️ Rose just wants to look out for her brother.

⭐️ And Hux just wants to look out for Rose, definitely _not_ his own interests. Not at all. Even if it means blackmailing his friend, Rey. Is it really blackmail if he sends her on a date with someone who is her type? If anything, she ought to thank him.

⭐️ Ben figures that the best way to get his sister off his back is to actually do what she wants. And maybe the date could be a good thing. He can, for once, keep his mind of Rey.

⭐️ The set up is done. This is going to go _real well_ , right?

**BEN**

Ben dresses in a pair of dark wash jeans and a grey button-down shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Sharp enough for a first date— and doesn’t scream “uptight prick," according to Rose, so he figures that it’s an acceptable outfit. 

He sits nervously in the booth, dragging his fingers around the condensation on his glass of iced water. He’s ten minutes early. And he’s starting to reconsider going through with the arrangement.

If he _did_ have anything better to do at home other than pine over his unattainable roommate, he would have gone home.

His legs keep bumping under the table as his gaze flicks towards the front door every ten seconds. At least Rose picked Maz’s Diner instead of a bar or a fancy restaurant. He won’t have to worry about their conversation being drowned out by loud music. Or have to eat a small plate of food and pretend that that it's enough. At least he knows that even if the company's shitty, the chicken and waffles won’t disappoint.

He busies himself by looking through the menu, trying to get his mind off his mystery date. What if she stood him up? What if she saw him through the window and decided to not come in? It’s too soon to tell. He huffs, not realizing that someone is approaching him.

“Ben?”

“Rey? What— What are you doing here?”

She's wearing a sleeveless emerald green dress that falls to her mid-thigh; the color complementing her hazel eyes. His heart skips a beat for a moment— objectively, he knows that she's beautiful. She's been all he can think about since he met her. But this— seeing her dressed up— is something else.

“I’m here for a date,” she blushes.

“Oh, me too.”

“Wait a minute! Are you, by any chance, Rose’s brother?”

He remembers Rose saying that his date will be wearing green and gulps, “And you’re Hux’s friend?”

“Yes. But you’re Rose’s brother?”

“We don’t necessarily look alike, do we?” he chuckles, “But yes, I am her brother.”

“So you’re my date.”

He runs a nervous hand through his hair, “Yep. I guess so.”

***

Settling in with her at the table is nice— nicer than Ben expected. He'd already known that he was hopelessly attracted to her, but he hadn't realized how much he liked her, too.

She orders more food than he thinks she could eat, and he watches with amusement as she devours her meal voraciously.

He's entranced by her— by the sound of her voice, by the way her nose crinkles when she laughs, by the way the light shines off her hair.

They talk about everything— the apartment, their upbringings, work.

Ben explains the workings of law school to her, how being a 3L is easy, but studying for the Bar and working in his internship is time-consuming.

She tells him about the opening in the nurse's schedules at the hospital she works at. Her excitement at being on a normal shift is contagious, and he's sincere when he tells her that he hopes she gets it.

It's while she's telling him a funny story about Hux— something about a drunken escapade involving an ill-advised glitter bomb incident leading to an unfortunate overnight stay in the county jail — that her elaborate gesturing knocks her wine over onto his shirt.

***

“Oh jeez— bloody hell— I’m so sorry!” she says as she scrambles to dab the spill off his shirt with the two flimsy napkins they have on the table.

“Come with me. I’ve got a stain remover pen in my purse, we can clean it off before the stain settles!” She scoots out of the booth, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the bathroom.

“Rey, seriously, it’s okay.”

“Ben, do you know how hard it is to get wine stain off clothing? Almost as hard as getting blood stains out!”

She pulls him into the family bathroom, shutting the door with her leg as she puts down her purse on the countertop.

She's frantic and apologetic as she pulls out the stain remover pen, patting him all over and scrubbing the fabric of his shirt together to get the stain out. No one's touched him like this in over a year, and he can't help the way his cock rises to the attention— the smell of her perfume in his nose, her small, warm hands all over him.

Her hand drifts a little lower, too low, and he flinches, trying to move his hard-on away from her.

It's at that moment that she looks down, and he sees the way her eyes widen, noticing that he has an erection.

He cringes, blurting out, “Oh my god, I am so sorry. Please ignore it.”

She furrows her brows, “You—”

“It has a mind of its own, I’m so sorry. It’s not like it's everyday a beautiful woman pats you down— “

“Ah.”

“I’m sorry.” He squeaks as he steps backwards, his back hitting the door.

“Are you attracted to me?”

“What?”

“I said, are you attracted to me?”

He swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing down his throat, eyes looking everywhere but her.

He takes a deep breath before confessing, “Of course I am. How could I not be? You’re beautiful, smart, charming, wit—”

“Good, because I’m attracted to you, too.”

She drops the napkins on the floor and stands on the tips of her toes to brush her lips against the corner of his mouth, eliciting a small gasp from him.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes,” he rasps, “It’s more than okay.”

“So if I were to do this,” she reaches behind him and turns the knob to lock the door, “Would you still be okay?”

He nods, tongue flitting out to wet his lips.

“And if I were to do this?” she grazes his erection, “Are you—” 

“Fuck yes.”

“Good.”

“Rey?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Okay.” He nods, moving his hands to brush against her jaw, “I’ve been waiting for this moment since you moved in.”

**REY**

He cradles her face in his giant hands, and ducks down to kiss her.

And the moment their lips meet, two things are obvious. First, Ben has very soft and plush lips. She needs to know what products he uses, if he uses any. Second, Ben really knows how to kiss.

He’s deliberate in his kisses— demanding almost. He slants his mouth onto hers and angles her head _just right_ to deepen the kiss. A noise escapes her, something between a moan and a squeak. She feels his smirk against her lips before he pulls away to pepper soft kisses along her jaw and down her throat. He sucks on a pulse point and Rey feels her knees giving out.

She pulls back, panting for air, and Rey squashes the surge of pride at the sight of Ben’s swollen lips, tousled hair, and flushed cheeks. She did that.

“And Ben?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve waited for this moment since I moved in, too.”

Her hand curls around the nape of his neck, bringing his lips back to hers.

***

His fingers trail down towards the neckline of her dress, tracing the line where the fabric and her skin meet, but there’s a flash of hesitation in his eyes when he grazes the edge of the fabric.

Looking at her, he silently asks for permission. When she grants it with a nod, he presses soft kisses to the exposed curves of her breasts before he tugs down the neckline, revealing her bare breasts.

“Shit!” He blows out a chest full of air. “You didn’t— No bra—”

“The dress has built-in cups.”

He’s staring, jaw-slacked, and she laughs, reaching for his hands to place them on her breasts. "You know you can touch them too, right?"

His gaze snaps back to her eyes, “Sorry, it’s just that—”

“What?”

“You’re perfect. Shit— Rey— Your tits— I’ve thought about them a lot, but this,” he gestures at her chest, “is even better.”

His look of awe changes into a wolfish grin, before he ducks down to latch his mouth on to one of her nipples, laving his tongue over the pebbled peak.

She wiggles her hips and whines, “Ben— Ben— I need—”

“You gotta be patient, sweetheart. Good things come to those who wait.”

She hates that he’s teasing her this much. She wants relief— just a little bit of relief. Rubbing her thighs together, she tries to chase it herself, but he stops her.

He wedges his thigh in between her legs, nudging them apart and whispers, “I suppose you can grind down on my thigh as I play with your pretty tits.”

She can feel his cock straining in his jeans against her hips, and she reaches out to touch it.

“If you touch me now, it’ll be over too quickly. I’d rather savor it.”

She starts to rock her hips back and forth against his thighs as he licks a nipple, twisting the other one with his fingers.

He sucks the underside of her breast, undoubtedly leaving a bruise, but Rey doesn’t mind. In fact, she’s even more aroused.

She’s certain that she has left a damp patch over his pants, but she can’t even be bothered by it.

Her hand slides underneath his shirt, snaking up his chest to land on one of his pecs. She pauses for a moment, squeezing it before her hand moves to squeeze the other in astonishment. “Fucking— Jesus— Ben, your tits are bigger than mine”

He laughs out loud. And Rey really likes the sound of his laughter. She wants to hear more of it.

The laughter is short-lived, as Ben moves his mouth back to her breast, one hand hiking up the skirt of her dress while the other moves up her thigh.

He growls, “Shit, Rey, fuck— No underwear either?

“Laundry day.”

“You’re dripping,” he says as he drags one finger along her folds, teasing at the slit, “for me.”

“Mm-hmm.”

He nuzzles his face into her neck as he pushes two fingers into her.

When he pulls his fingers out, Rey whimpers at the loss.

“I just wanted to taste you.” He brings his fingers to his lips and proceeds to suck on them, before releasing them with an obscene pop. A sharp shiver shoots through her at his action.

“Ben—” Rey whines, “Please—”

“I've got you, sweetheart.” He plunges his fingers back in, pumping them in and out ever so slowly.

“Ben, I swear to God—”

“Can you hear just how wet you are? Fuck.”

She struggles to keep quiet as a series of broken moans escape her lips.

With his thumb on her throbbing clit, he crooks two of his fingers deep inside her, touching that tender part against her front wall that her fingers alone could never reach.

She digs her fingers into his forearm and the sweet pressure in her belly coils as his fingers pick up the pace.

“Can you come for me, Rey? Come for me, sweetheart?”

She nods fervently, she’s ready to combust. And within a couple more strokes, Rey climaxes. She comes apart with a drawn-out whimper, her legs trembling as pleasure courses through her veins.

He keeps thrusting his fingers in her as she comes down from her orgasm, planting open mouth kisses against her collarbone. “That’s my girl. That’s my good girl.”

***

She pulls his hand out of her throbbing cunt, dragging his fingers into her mouth and sucking them dry.

“Jesus, that’s so hot.” He pulls her in for a searing kiss.

She reaches for his belt buckle, making quick work of his pants and shoving them and his boxer briefs down his hips, before bending down to settle into a deep squat. There’s no way her knees would touch the floor of this bathroom, no matter how horny she is.

“Fuck!” she mutters under her breath at the sight of his erect cock. Ben Solo is well-endowed, that’s for sure. Wetting her lips before pressing them into a tight line, she wonders if it’ll even fit inside her.

“Like what you see?” He flashes her a cocky grin.

She brings her hand up to wrap tightly around him, wiping that smug look off his face in the process. He closes his eyes, bringing a hand over his mouth to muffle his groan.

She marvels at the sight and feel of the soft skin over his hard shaft— her fingers can barely wrap around the circumference. His free hand runs over her hair and grips it close to her scalp.

As she starts to pump him slowly, he throws his head back, eyes still shut. She shuffles closer to him and decides to give his cockhead an experimental flick with her tongue, cleaning off the bead of pre-cum that’s accumulated on its tip.

His eyes open wide, pools of black taking over any hint of amber, “Rey— You don’t have to—”

She looks up to him through her lashes, his cock pressing against her cheek. “But I want to.”

Without missing a beat, she licks a strong line up his length from base to tip. She hears him gasp and his grip on her hair becomes tighter as she gives him a couple of teasing kitten licks before running her tongue down the underside of his shaft and back up.

She swirls her tongue around the head and closes her mouth over him to take him in even deeper before he’s tugging her hair and pulling her head away. She groans in frustration and he tilts her chin up to face him.

“As much as I like this— And believe me, I really like this— I’ve been in an extended state of arousal for the past three months. I’d like to come inside you.” He runs his thumb over her lips, “Please.”

He helps her up and proceeds to pull her in for a kiss.

“But Ben,” she complains, “I just sucked you off.”

“And?”

“You’re not peeved about it? About tasting your own—” she whispers, “— _juice_?”

He raises an eyebrow, “Sweetheart, you put your mouth on my cock.”

“Yeah, but—”

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence, because Ben launches his lips against hers and kisses her without any ounce of hesitation.

***

“Did you— Have you got the rubber?” She asks breathlessly in between kisses.

“Rubber?” He pauses for a moment, she can see the wheel in his head spinning before it clicks, “Oh, yeah, hold on.”

He fishes out his wallet from the back pocket and procures the condom, ripping the foil with his teeth and slowly rolling it on to himself. 

She turns around as he does it, and bends forward to brace against the countertop. As she does, she catches the sight of him gripping his cock over her shoulder, making her salivate as she instructs him, “Now, Ben.”

He plants his hand over the curve of her ass for support, the other guiding his cock to slowly slide it through her wet folds. She moans and shifts under him, her cunt stretching to accommodate his girth. They groan in unison as his cock becomes fully seated in her, and she can feel her muscles flexing around him. Her hand grips tightly around the edge of the countertop, trying to ground herself.

Gathering her hair in one hand, he moves it off to the side, trailing a path of wet, open-mouthed kisses down the side of her neck.

He pulls her waist back so her ass is flush against his pelvis, and Rey marvels in the fullness. He fills her perfectly, stuffing her to the brim— as if he were made for her— and she wonders how it could get any better than this.

And then he starts moving.

She watches his eyes in the mirror, his attention alternating between the movement of his cock going in and out of her, to her breasts as they bounce with the force of each thrust.

His gaze snaps up to her, “You like watching me fuck you, sweetheart?”

“Yeah— Oh god— Yeah— Ben—”

“You like me slamming into you tight, wet pussy? Fuck—” His hand cups over her breast, pinching her nipple as he pulls out and thrusts rhythmically. “So fucking tight, so fucking good.”

His other hand reaches in front of her, and she’s writhing around his cock as his index and middle fingers make quick circles around her clit. With just a couple strokes, she feels him bring her closer to release. She mewls as he moves harder and faster, hitting that spot deep inside her that sparks jolts of ecstasy. He whispers praises and affirmations, calling her his “good girl” and telling her how perfect she is and how he wishes that he could live inside her cunt. Finally, she comes, biting down on her lip to stop herself from screaming, the pleasure ripping right through her like a glorious wave.

He fucks her straight through her orgasm and she shudders around his cock for a moment before his movement becomes more erratic and his groans louder. He loses all control and she feels him pulsing inside of her, his chest heaving against her back as he slumps his head on her shoulder. He slides out from her, both of them hissing at the loss before he gingerly rolls the condom off and tosses it to the trash bin.

**THEM**

After tucking himself back in his boxer briefs and zipping up his pants, he helps her adjust the straps of her dress and smooth out her skirt. 

Cupping her cheeks, he rests his forehead against hers and whispers, “Rey, I—”

The moment is suddenly interrupted by a series of sharp knocks behind them, both of them jumping back in surprise.

“In a minute!” she yells to the person outside the door. He can’t make out what the other person says, his heart still beating fast in his ears.

Ben chuckles, “Well, that was…”

“Bloody fucking fantastic.”

“Yes, yes it was.”

“Funny how it goes, huh?”

“Funny how _what_ goes?” Ben cocks his head to the side.

“We did it all out of order. We lived together first, and then we sort of became friends, and then we went on a blind date with each other, and then we fucked.”

“Stop saying fuck, you’re getting me all horny again.”

“We should have done it sooner, you know?” Rey bumps her hip against his.

He wraps his arm around her waist and plants a gentle kiss on her temple. “I suppose we can always make up for lost time.”

**EPILOGUE**

⭐️ “Ungrateful prick!” Rose screams into her phone. Meanwhile, Hux is mortified.

⭐️ He was initially worried about bringing Rey home to meet his family, but it turns out, all his concerns were for nothing. If anything, it was ridiculous how quick and easy they got along. They love her. He loves her, too— even if he hasn’t exactly said it yet.

⭐️ They were watching The Office reruns on Netflix when Ben paused the show and said, "I gotta tell you something." "You love me?" she asked. "Yep," he replied. "Cool. I love you, too."

⭐️ He got a speeding ticket that night. No regrets.

⭐️ Rose struggles (but in reality, is pleased) with the fact that her boyfriend and her brother have become inseparable.

⭐️ Who needs real cake when your boyfriend can make you one out of instant noodles?

⭐️ Rey and Hux quickly learn that the Solo siblings show their love to each other in a very particular way. Specifically, juvenile birthday pranks. Rose owes Ben a new phone after dousing him with a bucket of water the moment he got home from work.

⭐️ Fast forward eight months to Rose and Hux's wedding, Ben struggles with delivering his best man speech without being reduced to tears.

⭐️ Two years later, they've come full circle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Frak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/or_ryn/pseuds/frak-all) for the fun prompt and AO3 work skin assistance!
> 
> All my gratitude and love to my dearest [Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintillant) for all the support and brainstorming sessions! Could not have done this without her!


End file.
